


I Missed!

by BouncyOrb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, RvB Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: Church is being sent away from Blood Gulch, and his best friend wants to say bye before he goes.





	I Missed!

Command was moving him. That's all anybody told Caboose about why Church was leaving. After everything with Tex and O'Malley, Caboose thought things were okay now. But Church was leaving.

Caboose stood in the doorway of the bunk room, watching Church pack up his things. There wasn't a lot to pack up.

“Church?”

He didn't notice Caboose standing there.

“Oh. Hi, Caboose.” He went right back to packing.

“You're… leaving.”

“Yeah.” Church said, still not turning around. “I'm leaving.”

“I…” Caboose didn't want him to be mad at him before he left. “I don't.. want you to.”

Church stopped. He stood up straight and took a deep breath. Still not turning around.

“I know you don't… like Blood Gulch, and you don't like the Reds… but…” Caboose started walking to him. “... and you probably won't miss us but I'm… gonna miss you a lot Church.”

Church turned around. He hugged Caboose.

“Of course I'm gonna miss you.” Church said, his voice cracking. “Of course I am.”

Church couldn't see it, but he could swear he could feel Caboose's face light up. He hugged Church back, squeezing him and spinning him around

Usually when Caboose did something like that Church would yell at him and tell him to stop. But he was laughing. They laughed together, spinning around in their room.

“Don't worry, Church!” Caboose said as he let Church back down on his feet. “I'm gonna remember you after you leave!”

“Thank you, Caboose. That really means a-”

“And I'm gonna tell everyone about you, and how great and cool you are, and how you're the best ever!”

Church put his helmet on so Caboose wouldn't see him tearing up. Caboose helped him take his bag out to the transport that command sent. They said their goodbyes, and Caboose stood with Tucker and watched him fly off.

“He's gonna miss me, y'know.”


End file.
